


红酒柜搬进谁家里！

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: HP&FB GGAD*现代AU 各种私设捏造有Summary:坏坏作家俏编辑（x）





	红酒柜搬进谁家里！

从各方面来讲，阿不思都不应该对他这房客所提出的任何要求感到惊讶。究其根源，提出让对方住进自己家的正是他本人。临近傍晚，刚下班回到家的年轻编辑摘下贴在卧室门上写着“给我带一瓶红酒”的便利贴，叹了口气。

 

一个人行走于世难免被贴上许多标签，英国人的这位异国房客也是如此：盖勒特·格林德沃，二十九岁，《不合时宜的世界(Unzeitgemäße Welt)》的作者，德语文学史上最年轻的劳利泽文学奖获得者，怪人一个。这位新锐作家原先的房屋因某种不可控的原因遭受损坏无法居住，而阿不思所在的出版社又拿到了这位作家新作的版权。因而当上司向他说明他即将要负责作家有可能会居无定所时，他十分爽快地表示自己非常欢迎对方住到他家里来。一来他自去年的书展了解过盖勒特的作品后，一直惊叹于对方对文字非凡的操纵能力，想借此机会认识这年轻的作家；二来在他的认知里，编辑和作家就应该互帮互助，为了理想作品的面世共同努力，这无可厚非。

 

和作家打交道并不是什么难事，阿不思深谙此道。他事先十分认真地准备了十几页的说明条款，打算向对方详细地阐述他们的工作要求和一些需要注意的事项，包括截稿日期，如何解决三餐，房屋的可活动范围和某些家用电器的使用方法，诸如此类。

 

而他却没想到这位新房客抱着酒瓶和手稿醉倒在他家门口，然后就在他家昏睡了三天三夜，期间还发了一次烧。

 

作家啊，作家。他在心里感慨。

 

 

“那个德国人——还是奥地利人，管他呢——我受够了。我不明白，就他这样的性格如何和别人共事？我非常佩服他以往的编辑。”

 

在最初的一周里，他时常这样向他的同事米勒娃·麦格抱怨。女人好言好语安慰，说格林德沃此人本就是出了名的文风犀利、性情古怪，据说还专克编辑，一克一个准，和他合作过的编辑大多心神俱疲，就没几个有好下场的，你可千万小心。

 

事实上，盖勒特·格林德沃的的确确是奥地利人，准确来说是萨尔茨堡人，阿不思对此一清二楚。他只不过是有些无法接受这位有着一头金发、口音浓重的男士正是盖勒特·格林德沃本人的事实，按照他后来的说法是“体会到了幻想破灭的感觉”。虽说阿不思自认为见过的有个性的作家也不算少，可唯独这一位他束手无策。最初他也尝试过和他的新房客交谈，然而对方那冷漠至极的态度很快就浇灭了他的热情。

 

在起初他们几乎没有面对面交流过。奥地利人并不习惯用打字机。他说他厌恶敲击键盘的声音，那些恼人的声响会截断他四处乱散的思路。他用铅笔和钢笔交替着写，然后把草稿交给他的编辑。同样，在没法碰面的时刻他们总是习惯用字条交流，而不是发短信或者打电话。他时常絮絮叨叨地在客厅里转悠，嘴里念念有词。

 

他白天总是在睡觉，很少醒着，等他清醒的时候，他就在距离阿不思不远的地方绕来绕去。任性的作家总是提些奇怪的要求，像个发号施令的将军，“这里——我觉得这里应该有一个红酒柜。”一个赶稿的凌晨，阿不思听到对方这般懒洋洋地在他面前指示道。

 

哦，拜托。阿不思暗自腹诽。你又不会在这里常住。他坐在客厅，端起杯子把黑咖啡灌进喉咙里，撇了撇嘴，十足不屑地把打字机的键盘敲得噼啪作响。

 

 

但他们总是需要一个时间去交谈。譬如现在。恰逢周末晚上，作家先生接过阿不思买来的红酒，在持续了一周左右的冷言相对后，对他说，我想和您谈谈。

 

当然。阿不思表示无可厚非。您早该和我聊一聊。于是他邀请对方到他的书房坐坐，又从厨房里找来海马刀和两个酒杯。等他上楼回到书房去时，发觉盖勒特正站在书柜前盯着那一排诗集，若有所思。

 

听到脚步声，奥地利人转过身来看他。

 

阿不思扬了扬手里的瓶子，他走到书桌旁，一边笑着提些别的事物，天气和工作，对方的成稿进度，诸如此类，一边用力把螺丝钻按进软木塞。这是他一贯的沟通习惯。盖勒特什么也没说，只是背靠书架，抱着手臂，非常安静地看着他。男人有一头漂亮的金发，并没有仔细打理，随意翘着。他就这样看着阿不思，面容温和、神情缱绻。

 

目光交接的时刻，阿不思只觉得这平日里脾气古怪的作家难得温顺，他不明白为何对方今天心情如此之好，也不明白究竟是什么能让对方对自己产生了态度上的巨大改变。他望进对方那双蓝色的眼睛里，不知为何愣是品出一股浓情蜜意来。

 

这让他兀地心跳加速。

 

难得不需要加班的周末，原本阿不思计划看部法国电影，再来块柠檬蛋糕。面前人向他提出交谈请求，他欣然赴约。不如说，和盖勒特认真交流的时刻他早就期盼已久。但今时今日这样的场景和气氛真是说不清道不明。太反常了，就实在是、实在是——

 

实在很像是约会。

 

他或多或少听过那些传闻。在他们见面之前，公司里有些见过这位作家的同事，提及这人大多都一脸感慨，说格林德沃先生真是帅气：长得迷人气质足，还能说会道，虽然脾气差点，那也能算作是有个性，招人喜欢简直是命中注定，爱慕者从多佛港排到巴黎城，身边的缪斯怕不是能凑到半副扑克牌。因而他从未告诉过其他人格林德沃如今正住在他家的事实，他并不想被那些狂热的粉丝们隔三岔五登门拜访，或是每天在信箱里收到好几份花里胡哨喷着浓淡香水的告白信。

 

一个人被人夸生得英俊不是坏事。况且赶稿那么苦，再没点八卦谈资工作日还能不能过。编辑不好做，多少年前阿不思还是个对文学抱有纯粹热爱的人，迷恋兰波，追求在别处的、随心所欲的自由，幻想过在流浪的旅途中与灵魂爱侣命运般地邂逅，谈谈音乐和诗句，大笑或痛哭几场。世界太残酷，人行于世总是孤独，有人相伴总归是幸事。

 

阿不思往杯子里倒酒，心脏砰砰跳着。人类极易在安静的瞬间产生这样澎湃而热烈的情感冲动，说到底是焦点效应使然。而阿不思在遇到盖勒特·格林德沃本人之前，的的确确对他的文字抱有仓促又真切的爱，这种由衷的、对文字的迷恋无疑会在见面后在作者其人身上形成好感的叠加。不过说到底，什么一见钟情、喜结良缘都是虚的，最关键的仍是交流的开始。是的，作品及外表的好感铺垫在前，然后就得是——

 

然后这面前人终于开口说了第一句话：“你戴着眼镜，邓布利多先生。”

 

看到阿不思有些困惑的表情，他又补了一句：“我是说——我第一次见你的时候，你没有戴眼镜，”

 

说着，他在自己的眼前比划了一下。

 

这句发言着实煞风景。“那会你都神智不清了，哪还记得我有没有戴眼镜。”阿不思没好气地回。

 

他伸手递给对方一只酒杯。然后他们一起笑了起来。

 

 

酒精是放松身心的好工具。在那个夜晚他们聊了许多，从故事的创作到艺术作品的欣赏（出乎阿不思意料的是，他们都非常喜欢兰波和高更），又聊到法国，发觉两人同样对法国的街头和咖啡馆有着共同的憧憬和向往：他们都喜欢在街道上东游西逛，走进书店或是画廊，那里面总有万花筒一般令人无法抗拒的新鲜玩意，可以尽情地磨磨蹭蹭；逛累了可以在咖啡馆里坐下，用它们提供的免费信纸写东西，夕阳西下时，来点苦艾酒，买一束玫瑰花顺着塞纳河畔闲逛。

 

相似的爱好和经历总会激起交流的热情，在阿不思表示非常遗憾没有在去年的书展上与他见面相识时，盖勒特只是笑而不语。他转而向阿不思提起一桩奇妙经历，“你知道的，我在法国去了许多地方：尼斯、马赛、里昂、阿尔勒……它们都很美，美极了。我很喜欢法国，但唯独不包括巴黎，”提到这座别有风韵的城市，他有些气恼地描述，“在巴黎街头，一个小混混偷走了我手上所有的手稿，让我失去了那个构思了两周的故事……我恨巴黎。”他咬牙切齿地补充。

 

“哦，我很抱歉(Je suis désole)，”倾听者撅起嘴，十足同情。

 

盖勒特只是笑，“你真有趣，邓布利多先生。”

 

阿不思顺手拿起酒瓶，往面前人空着的杯里倒酒，心中若有所思。说来奇怪，这人把恨与恼挂在嘴边，表达出来的意思却像是带着绵绵爱意，大抵是因为他投过来的眼神太过殷切。

 

他们畅所欲言，盖勒特仍旧像往常那样喜欢在房间里走来走去，因而他很容易就注意到墙面上挂着的那把吉他。在听到英国人坦然表示他以前打算去当个摇滚歌手后，他惊讶地咧开嘴角，像是得知了什么天大的秘密。

 

“好吧——没有这么夸张吧？怎么，谁还没有个摇滚梦啊，”

 

看着面前人像个孩子一样凑上前，伸着手去拨动有些生锈的吉他弦，又双手插兜打量着那张自己年轻时留着一头长发的照片，一脸惊喜模样，阿不思有些无奈地笑着解释，“我十八岁那会的确考虑过这些：我和一个名叫埃菲亚斯·多吉的朋友计划过组建乐队，就从酒吧开始起步，然后出专辑，参加音乐节——还想过也许有朝一日会开世界巡演呢，”

 

盖勒特摆了摆手，“无意冒犯。我并非认为您不够摇滚，我只是没法想象您当乐队主唱。……我的天，想象一下！看看这照片，人们会为你的性感发了疯。”

 

“我的荣幸，格林德沃先生。”

 

他朝着对方眨眨眼睛。

 

事实上，阿不思·邓布利多鲜少在其他人面前提及这段往事。旁人看到这些照片，他也只自我揶揄是年少轻狂的陈年旧事，接着一笑了之。时隔多年，回忆起那段独属于少年人的、生气勃勃的过去，内心仍然惊涛骇浪——可真够大胆的，真够疯狂的。他从没想过他还会再提起这些。他更没想过他会非常平静地、向一个认识不久的人阐述那些苦涩的过往：父母在那年由于一场悲剧性的意外不幸离世，而他不得不去继续读大学，同时找几分兼职，去照顾未成年的弟弟妹妹。他不明白为什么自己要和对方说起这些故事，他无意伤春悲秋，也无意用这些故事感动对方，他就只是单纯地想说罢了。

 

“我很抱歉，”盖勒特在他面前坐下，声音也放轻了些，“我能明白这种感触……毕竟我以前也想过当吉他手。”

 

这下轮到阿不思惊讶了。“吉他手？不是吧，如果我的记忆没有出错，我们当时还正好缺一个吉他手。”

 

盖勒特挑了挑眉，有些得意，“我们要是在那会遇上，可以组建一个乐队。”

 

“当然！想想吧，那一定会很好玩的！——我们可以一起在酒吧演出，露宿街头，合盖一条毛毯，分享来自同一个玻璃瓶里的酒精，哇哦，那听起来就很他妈酷。”

 

“绝对的，很他妈摇滚。”

 

他们同时被这个言简意赅的评价逗乐了。两人相视笑了一会儿，阿不思能看到对方垂至眼前的那绺头发因为大笑而不住地抖动着。

 

“不过，还是不要了，”盖勒特忽地一敛方才愉快的神情，像是吞下冰块降了温，他非常平静地、甚至有些冷酷地表示。这让阿不思始料未及。

 

“因为我不想为别人伴奏，也不想和别人一起唱歌，”

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，直直地望进阿不思的眼睛里，“只想和你。”

 

听罢此言，阿不思只是露出标准的回应笑容，举起杯子把里面的液体一饮而尽。他感觉有些眩晕，脸上一片温热，胸腔里像是炸开了小小的火花。

 

这场漫谈开始前的那股情感冲动忽然又涌上心头——恍惚间他意识到他今晚说得太多了。或许在方才滔滔不绝时，他完全没发觉自己竟然和对方聊到了这么多——有些往事他甚至从未向别人提及。也许他该把一切都归因于这该死的酒精。

 

“不了，我们还是不要畅想那样的生活为好。身无分文、居无定所可不是什么特别舒适的生活模式，”这话回得底气不足，阿不思只能寻了别的点岔开这个话题。

 

“如今我可不会让您有机会露宿街头，经历类似在巴黎的遭遇，格林德沃先生——毕竟我是您的编辑，会保障您的写作环境。”

 

“当然，我知道你不会的，”盖勒特依旧看着他的眼睛，“我很相信你。有你在我总是很安心。”

 

“多谢，那就再好不过。”

 

他们都没再提方才没缘由的、忽起的情动，但尝试摇滚乐算是个不可多得的共同经历，他们又接着聊了些年少趣事，以及八九十年代流行的事物。当然，一切总是要回到文学上来：在最后的最后，奥地利作家饶有兴致地问他为什么要写作，阿不思认真思忖片刻，说，因为写作能让我感受到活着的美好。

 

“那您呢？您为什么而写作呢？”他反问对方。

 

“我吗？”

 

盖勒特捏紧杯子，抿着嘴笑了笑，“我写作，大抵是因为它是这世上那一点让我死不瞑目的存在。”

 

 

长谈后的心意相通确实有助于工作的开展。在那之后，盖勒特提议他们把工作台挪到一处，这样就能够高效且无障碍地沟通稿子的进展状况，阿不思欣然应允。他们在客厅收拾出一小片空地，搬来两张写字台拼在一起，又搬来两把椅子。

 

“特别完美。像我说的，这还能放下一个红酒柜。”

 

在完成了体力劳动后，作家先生懒懒地靠在椅子上，指着他脚边的位置。

 

当他们都在家时，他们就这样面对面坐着，各自忙着各自手里的东西。如果碰上无事的周末，他们甚至会坐在那待上一整天。阿不思大多时候在阅读小说、看报纸和抄诗（当然，他偶尔也在家里修改和整理文稿），而盖勒特则是在翻文献、捏着笔打草稿或是写信。平日里他们就像亲密无间的大学舍友一样和平相处，由于作息时间不同，清晨盖勒特会在睡前帮阿不思拿报纸，晾干上面的油墨，而阿不思也会在傍晚下班时顺带帮盖勒特从图书馆或是别的地方带回些他需要的参考书。

 

出乎编辑先生意料的是，两人自从把工作台搬到一处后，他的这位房客在构思和创作时相较之前而言竟然安静了许多，连站起身去倒一杯威士忌都是小心翼翼，蹑手蹑脚，生怕给对座的他带来什么声响。但那只是欲盖弥彰。毕竟在英国人眼里，盖勒特·格林德沃此人无论做什么都很难不引起他的注意。

 

虽然与共事的作家变得关系甚密，甚至或多或少在心中生了些别的情愫，但阿不思也尽力保持着绝对的不偏不倚，毕竟，他们之间除了这份情感还有别的——盖勒特的成稿作品，那无疑更加重要，而他也需要做好他的本职工作。

 

他有意无意地阻断那些可能要发生的、会干扰判断的动情时刻，当作家先生有时呆坐桌前怔怔望向他时，他只轻轻咳嗽一声，把手里的泰晤士报扬起来些，好挡住对方和自己的视线。他很少越界够到盖勒特那块写字台去，但万不得已的时刻他也顾不上什么好形象。乏善可陈的午后，他也试过把刚看完的稿子径直按在呵欠连天、翘着腿抽烟的作家的案头，满脸气愤：“格林德沃先生，请您看看这页——太烂了，太死板了，无聊透顶，毫无章法可言。我简直不敢相信，这等陈词滥调居然是您写出来的文字吗？……请您好好阅读这段，究竟哪里能体现出语言的优雅和美丽？”

 

按照奥地利人后来的回忆，那是他第一次见到对方如此生气。

 

阿不思很少生气。或者说，他鲜少有那种盛怒的时刻，即便是再充满斥责意味的话语都能被他说得克制有礼。当时的盖勒特先前熬了两三个晚上没合眼，第二天困得脑子都要炸开，自然没想过这一出。如果搁以前，作品被贬得一文不值，他早就气得血气上涌，跳起来和对方吵个天昏地暗，然而他没有。意外的，他只是用没夹着烟的那只手撑住头，眯着眼睛，嗯嗯啊啊地表示自己听见了，等到这位尽职尽责的编辑气消了大半，他也回过神来，才嬉皮笑脸地回，好吧，你渴吗？要不要歇会？你就坐在这里，哪儿也别去。我去给你倒一杯蜂蜜酒，你润润嗓子，再接着来批判我。

 

英国人对他的这番讨好无可奈何。他明白对方的思维模式向来古怪，却也诗意十足。他们都喜欢写诗，虽然都不怎么发表。兴致到时，作家也会举着酒杯念上几句，感情充沛，满腔浪漫：长夜漫漫，落雪沉沉，在不知白昼和黑夜的缝隙里，我们死去片刻。

 

“您热衷于和死亡调情。”面对盖勒特一时兴起的诗作，阿不思抛出一个陈述句。“您渴求死亡吗？”他接着问。

 

盖勒特只是看着他，似笑非笑。良久，他摇了摇头。

 

“我想死一次，然后重新认识你。”他说。

 

 

很难去用一些较为具体的描述性词汇去介绍格林德沃其人。如果在以前，仅凭那些文字和大众评价，阿不思会说他是难得的天才；等到后来他见着这作家本人，觉得他是有脾气的烦人精；而现在他会由衷地感慨，语意真切：您是位野心家和理想主义者。盖勒特自然对这样的评价十分受用，笑着回彼此彼此。

 

在闲暇时候，他们时常谈天说地，思绪飘散，也会谈些不那般实际的事物，例如将来，例如所谓的美梦。

 

未来将会如何？有一日阿不思这样发问。

 

那天盖勒特又来找他喝酒，两人喝到酩酊，一个歪在沙发里，一个坐在矮桌上，晕乎乎的，说着些毫无逻辑的、只有他们彼此才能听懂的话。

 

“你不应该这么说，我的编辑。你应该问‘我们将会如何？’”

 

比起直呼其名或是起些什么别的亲昵喊法，盖勒特更习惯这样称呼他。我的编辑，我的，点明职称和从属关系，发音清晰，意思明了。

 

至于是否能品出若有似无的掌控欲，那便另当别论，权看听者心思。

 

“那我们将会如何呢？”

 

“我们将穿过森林，离开这片国土，离开这块大陆，然后流亡。我们要用振聋发聩的文字敲醒这个世界，我们要毁灭、要创造，要做常人所不能为之事，要让所有人都能自由地相爱。”

 

这听起来诱人得很。“好，那我们就去做吧！”

 

“可我们首先得从这里逃出去，”盖勒特笑道，“冬日太长了。而在下一个春天，又会有无尽的黑暗在等待着我们。我从未如此讨厌过春天。”

 

“那我们就谋杀春天。”阿不思提议，“去买纸和笔吧。我们一起阅读、写作，跨越冬季，谋杀春天。我们一起。”

 

两人没再作声，只炽烈地对望，良久，盖勒特轻叹一声，把目光挪至别处。

 

“还是不要了，我很坏的。”

 

又来了。阿不思皱了皱眉。他时常觉得面前人有一种能够随意在狂热之巅和冷漠至极间自由切换的能力，这样的时间间隔实在太短，上一秒在似在天堂，下一刻就如堕地狱。这般话说一半、若即若离的姿态难免会让人觉得无所适从。

 

但出于好奇，或出于自信，阿不思相当愿意再等一等，等那些欲言又止，“你这个措辞，就像个十六七岁的坏小子被暗恋许久的人主动告白了，满心欢喜，却又因为此事出乎意料而慌得口不择言。”他直言道。

 

这样的形容使得盖勒特哈哈大笑起来。

 

“但这是实话。我很坏的——我很邪恶，我很叛逆，我是个怪胎——我从不是什么好人。他们说我总是神经兮兮的，时而平静，时而狂躁，过于自我。你知道我为什么这样吗？”

 

他停顿了一下，眼睛里是莫测的笑意。正如同他在和阿不思介绍萨尔茨堡那些漂亮的冰湖时，总是先慷慨激情地描绘一番湖畔的秀丽风光，紧接着话锋一转，煞有介事地劝阻，你呀，可得小心些，别凑得太近，否则要掉进深渊里，万劫不复，连灵魂都冻住。

 

“因为我讨厌无聊的、一成不变的生活，我喜欢鲜活的事物，我热爱寻欢作乐，”作家的言语间依然是那副傲慢模样，“我喜欢喝咖啡，但也酗酒，我没日没夜抽烟，缺乏灵感时我把LSD兑进白兰地里喝，再给自己打镇静剂。……事实上，我觉得很多东西都快到头了。有时候我觉得下一秒我就要死了——但我不惧怕死亡，游走在那样的边缘让我觉得很有趣。”

 

“你会害怕我吗？你也该听过那些传言的。我也许会谋杀你。”

 

“好啊，那你就来吧，”

 

面对着威胁言论，阿不思索性兵来将挡水来土掩，他仗着从酒精借来的胆量，一脸无所畏惧，“我就在这里，我非常愿意为你殉情。”

 

他们本就坐得很近，足尖相抵，阿不思仰头靠在沙发上，看着面前人俯下身凑过来，一手压在他的手背上。好像这种时刻是很适合接吻。他甚至听见对方相当暧昧地轻笑了一声。

 

盖勒特低着头去够阿不思的另一只手，发梢他的蹭过下颌和耳根。他掰开阿不思的手指，毫不费力地拽走了对方手上未空的酒瓶，放回桌上，尔后又望向他。

 

这过程如同受刑，是赤裸裸的折磨。阿不思想。两人此刻如此亲密，如此贴近，咫尺间连光影里浮动的灰尘都带着情欲，一场谋杀案即将展开，凶手安静地审视着他，等待着，揣着利刃要剖开他的胸膛，而他努力睁着双眼，只想要看那一刀快快落下，好让心里的空虚填平。

 

“别，”

 

他看见盖勒特阖上眼睛，万分不忍地说着，“别。”

 

 

第二日他们都默契地没再提昨晚的事，阿不思很早就出门去，等他回来时已经是下午六点了。他换了拖鞋站在衣帽架前，拿着刚脱下的大衣和围巾往上面挂，回忆着昨晚发生的事，思考着该怎么朝盖勒特开口。而故事的另一位主人公像是没看见他似的，依旧像往常那样紧咬嘴唇，伏在桌前写写画画。

 

——就在下一秒，作家突然开始发狠地蹂躏他手上的草稿，他又气又恼，用力地把那些纸张撕扯成碎片，连着笔也扔在地上。他着急地站起身，在桌上翻找着什么，香烟盒被他的动作带着扫到了地上，他连忙弯下腰拾起来，抽出一支点上，如饥似渴般地吮吸着，像是想让自己冷静下来。烟雾缭绕间他急促地大口呼吸，紧接着径直把仍在燃烧着的烟头狠狠扎进了自己的手臂里。

 

阿不思惊得三步并作两步跑到对方身边去，他夺下那根烟，当机立断掐灭在桌上的烟灰缸里，盖勒特只定在原处由着他做完这些，然后复又相当沮丧地伏回桌上，把头埋进臂弯。阿不思看不见他的脸，只看见他的肩膀不止地耸动。

 

他连忙伸手抱住了对方的肩膀。

 

“先生，格林德沃先生，”他伏在对方的肩头，轻声唤着，“您还好吗？请您不要用伤害自己的方式去激发灵感，好吗？我就在这里。休息一会，和我聊聊吧，和我说说，您遇到了什么问题吧，”

 

他感觉对方浑身都在发抖。

 

“我讨厌写作。我很难受，”他听见盖勒特痛苦地呜咽。

 

“我不知道该如何去说……我写不出来。那些东西碎成了一片片，我没有办法捏住它们……我很难过，我不知道我要怎么办才好。如果不这样做，我就看不见了。你知道那是什么感受吗？那些场景，我必须描绘它们，而不是创造它们。它们并非遥不可及，它们就在这里，在我的脑子里，但我就是没有办法——”

 

理想家爱幻想，自然也被幻想所左右。格林德沃此人平日里总是自负非常，说些稀奇古怪的话，做些出乎意料的事，飘忽不定、难以捉摸，旁人或许要将他的话当作故作风雅的无病呻吟，但此时此刻，阿不思却觉得对方在他眼前是如此的生动而鲜活，即便没能看见他的眼睛，阿不思依然能望见那种存在于对方骨子里的、深刻的忧郁和孤独。

 

这让他心头一热。

 

“我完全明白您为什么如此痛苦。您对自己要求太高了，您的脑海里有最完美的场景，又给自己预设了最为苛刻的读者。但，您和我说过的，您是为了您自己而写作，而不是为了别人。是这样吗？”

 

阿不思没有放开手，他半倚半靠地抱着盖勒特，摸着他的头发，贴在对方耳边轻声宽慰。伏在桌上的作家没有回话反驳他。

 

“但我相信您也是热爱写作的呀。”他相当耐心地、关切地说着，语气轻柔，“您厌恶写作了吗？真正厌恶写作的人是不会动笔的，对他们而言文字只是毫无意义的符号，不值一提；您不会写作了吗？只要一个人识字，就知道该怎么写作，即便他双目失明，口不能言，只要愿意，他也是能够写作的。”

 

“您说着‘我不知道该怎样说’，可实际上您已经和我描绘了一些模糊的片段；您说自己无法写作了，可这些字迹、这些被涂画的草稿正是你的作品。您是想要写作的吧，格林德沃先生？您和我说过，要用振聋发聩的文字敲醒世界，要真理和自由，要让所有人都能自由地相爱，不是吗？”

 

“写作是痛苦又残酷的过程，而一个人也许是很难面对这些的。所以我就在这里，我答应过您，我会一直在这里。我是您的编辑。格林德沃先生，您不能再枯坐着等待灵感降临了，丢开纸和笔，套上您的大衣和皮鞋吧——您得出去走走。我要带您去看歌剧，去咖啡馆坐坐，你们奥地利人应该最喜欢蛋糕和咖啡了吧？告诉我，您喜欢甜甜的东西吗？……格林德沃先生，您在听吗？”面对依然毫无反应的作家，他有些好笑地佯装生气道，“你要是不理我，我就要亲你了。”

 

闻言，盖勒特才抬起了头。

 

“你总是这样，”他喃喃自语。

 

阿不思伸出手，拨开对方额前那些打卷乱缠在一起的长发，用指头轻轻地按揉着他的太阳穴。

 

这时他们相当亲密地依偎在一处，阿不思能看见他眼下浅浅的青色，眼底映着疲惫和倦意，如同微风起浪，又像是悲喜交加的落寞。多么寂寞的人。他想。恍惚间他几乎要认为这是他将要相伴一生的爱人。

 

“梅兰锡，”良久，盖勒特叹了口气，“我变成(bekomme*)一杯梅兰锡，”

 

“什么？——不，您不能，”

 

阿不思停了手，有些夸张地皱起眉头，“您不能变成(become)一杯咖啡，格林德沃先生，您可不会魔法，可不能用这种借口拖稿！我的天，变成咖啡，真是个恶劣的理由，”

 

看着盖勒特着急地想要开口解释，他才笑着把对方拉起来，一脸顽皮，“好吧，我知道您是在说您想喝咖啡。我全明白的。那我们这就去吧。”

 

事实上，阿不思那天的确计划邀请他的房客去听歌剧，一位热心的朋友恰好送了他两张《魔笛》的剧票。前一日作家的反常举措并非毫无缘由，而他思忖着出门走走或许是个不错的放松方式。奥地利人看歌剧相当守则，他那天出门特地换了套更加正式的服装，踏进剧院时一言不发，全程安静地端坐着，不说话，只全神贯注看着舞台。当台上最后开始共同唱起那首《太阳的光芒》时，明明是热闹非凡、欢快昂扬的结尾，阿不思却能看到眼泪忽地蕴满了身边人的眼角，尔后沿着脸颊滑落下来。

 

步出剧院后阿不思挽着盖勒特的胳膊往回走，他们有一句没一句地聊着方才看的剧，又提到巴洛克时期的音乐，盖勒特还算耐心地向身边人介绍旋律配合法在遁走曲里的应用。夜间风很大，英国人有意带着对方拐进自己常去的那家咖啡馆里，暖气让人从头到脚都暖和起来，他点了咖啡，又低头盯着摆在甜品展示柜里的蛋糕们，盘算着要买哪几样回去尝尝，身边的作家却先他一步掏出钱夹，不屑地嘟囔着我看也没几块，都装起来打包带走算了。

 

蛋糕实在太多，他们不得不在路上预先消灭了几块，奶油蹭得满嘴都是，等回到家里，阿不思开了瓶白葡萄酒解腻，两人才勉强把那些甜得要命的蛋糕都咽了下去。伴着甜酒和蛋糕，他们在客厅放法兰西·戈露的曲子，把音响调到最大。

 

“我们来跳舞吧。”阿不思提议。他把盖勒特从沙发里拽起来往客厅的空地领，男人并不是不会跳舞，脚步却笨拙得很，几个来回后这场共舞索性变成了面对面的蹦蹦跳跳，两双皮鞋踏在地板上嗒嗒作响。有些昏暗的灯光之下，当音响里的女声唱到那句“为千千万万跳动的心跳支舞*”时，编辑先生终于看见身边人展露出那种稍显慵懒的、轻松而温和的神情，这让他满心欢喜。

 

这就对了。他想。对方笑得少，想得多，偏又是个作家，创作时的满腔激情或愁绪无人知晓，兴致来得快去得也快，神经绷得太紧，想不开了难免要寻死寻活。真是个傻瓜呀。

 

不过还好我在这呢。他在心里默念。我完完全全明白他的心，死亡又何妨，我愿意与他千万次邂逅、别离、再久别重逢。

 

他笑着迎向面前人那双温情脉脉的眼。

 

 

“所以怎么样了？你负责的那位古怪的德国作家？”

 

工作的间隙，米勒娃·麦格捧着红茶凑到阿不思的办公桌前，有些好奇地问。

 

“哦，米勒娃，他是奥地利人——准确来说，他是萨尔茨堡人。他并没有那么傲慢自大，是个非常有趣的家伙，只不过他不愿意去表达。从某种程度上来说，他是个纯粹的理想家——他很敏感，对自己要求严格，所以难免有时看起来喜怒无常。……但那只是因为他有些害羞。他不是那种遥不可及的人，相信我，他甚至还会做肉桂卷——”

 

面对同事有些片面的评价，阿不思非常真诚地为家中那位传言满身的作家开脱，他眉飞色舞地说了许久，直到看见对方露出有些微妙的神情，他才无奈地松口，“好吧，我得承认我对他改观很大。”

 

“你爱上他了，阿不思，”

 

女人停顿了半分钟，一针见血。

 

“三周，三周而已，”她伸了伸手指，“格林德沃就从目中无人的德国佬变成了你亲爱的萨尔茨堡盐树枝。”

 

对话的走向让阿不思有些窘迫，他细想起几周前自己的莽撞发言，就好像生活给他开了个漂亮的玩笑，“不，我不会爱上他的，”他摆摆手，慌忙解释，“米勒娃，别开这样的玩笑！我承认我欣赏他的天分。但他在想什么，他是个什么样的人都和我无关——我不爱他，我在意的只是他的稿子，我希望他赶紧完稿，然后搬出我家，这样才是皆大欢喜。”

 

见状对方只是挑着眉呷了口茶，没再多说什么，继而寻了别的话题向他提到本周六要跟进另一位撰稿人的专栏新文章的事。阿不思听着她交代工作事宜，内心却泛起波澜。

 

他方才所说的并非全是假话。他再一次确定了这个事实。至少，他的的确确非常在意盖勒特手上的成稿，这并不是什么摆不上台面的事。

 

他并不迟钝。他与盖勒特说梦想，说美梦在前，欲想在后，而其实无梦有梦仍是会想。爱情这种东西，碰上了是无限美梦，并非不敢贴近，只不过不愿目睹欢畅化作惆怅。他明白盖勒特·格林德沃此人对他致命的吸引力，这半个月来对方有意无意的撩拨都会让他短暂地眩晕，汹涌激荡的情感使得他惶恐莫名，又带着些许期待；他也明白，他和这作家之间的关系迟早需要一个时机去挑明，只不过他不愿意现在去面对，因为太难以言说了——至少，要等到对方完稿他才能打起精神处理此事，至少，得过完这周吧。他想。这周实在太忙了。

 

而他却没想过这一天来得如此之快，甚至就发生在那个周五的晚上。那天下午他让一位实习生到他家去帮忙搬些文件，为了避免打扰到家里那位激情澎湃的创作，他还特地吩咐对方不必进屋，只要站在门口等他就行。他掏出钥匙开门进屋，从书房拿了文件，飞快地交给门口等着的年轻人，回头瞄了几眼客厅里的动静，又压低声音交代了几句。

 

坐在写字台前的奥地利人自然看到了这些。

 

“看来是我妨碍您的周末美好约会了，邓布利多先生。”等到那位实习生离开后，阿不思听到身后悠悠传来这么一句。

 

他回过头，看见作家啪的一声合上手里的词典，拿着笔记本站起身。

 

阿不思无心接这句揶揄。他耸耸肩，手还按在门把手上，没有回答对方的话。但他却感觉有些积攒已久的东西顺着他的心脏攀爬而出，蠢蠢欲动，试图从内部击倒他。

 

“你肯定希望我搬出去住吧？毕竟我成天给你惹麻烦，完稿后早点搬出去才是最合你心意的，”盖勒特靠在书架旁，抱起胳膊，似笑非笑，“我很好奇，邓布利多先生，如果此时此刻，我捏着这一叠手稿跳进泰晤士河，你会先救哪一个呢？”他扬了扬手里的笔记本。

 

这听上去像是一句玩笑话，但阿不思凭着自己对面前人的了解，能够判断出对方此刻有些出格的状态，“这可不是个好问题，格林德沃先生，”他开口，“我相信您不会这样对待您的作品，那是您的心血。”

 

“哦，是吗？你怎么知道我不敢？”

 

“邓布利多先生，你能如实回答我吗？如果，我的手稿遭受了不可复原的损坏，或是说，它们被人拿走了，不复存在了——毕竟，这样的情况并非不可能发生吧——你还会像平日这样对待我吗？……说真的，你会为那些稿件哀悼吗？会为它们痛哭流涕吗？”

 

他们再次站得非常近，低沉的声音在阿不思的耳畔响起，他能闻到对方衣领上有些勾人的烟草味，以及嘴边过分甜涩的酒味。这感觉十分诡异，不知是否是艺术家的共性，阿不思觉得盖勒特身上总是有股危险又诱人的气质，他平日里会尽可能温和地和自己沟通、交谈、甚至玩闹，那也仅仅是对待他而已，或者说，只是对待他想要与之交流的人而已。他非常习惯凑近了和人说话，喜欢有些不怀好意地把对话者逼入窄仄的空间里，让人无暇思考，举步维艰，连呼吸都觉得困难。

 

“那太荒谬了，我绝不允许出现这样的情况。”阿不思挤出一个笑容，就势故作亲昵地伸手抚上他的肩头，试图缓和对方的情绪，“上帝，如果遇上这种祸事，我会在第一时间报警，我会协助您获得您所应有的、甚至更多的赔偿。我会想尽一切办法止损。您知道的，现如今的科技早已经发展得非常成熟，而我想我会试图借助它们，尽可能挽救那些稿子——”

 

“哦，得了吧，阿不思，”

 

盖勒特毫不犹豫地打断了那些高谈阔论，他有些嫌恶地挥开了对方的手，“瞧瞧！你也就是在意那些文字而已，和那些冷言冷语、只把作者当打字机的编辑有什么两样？你得承认，没了那些稿子，我在你心里就一文不值。”

 

“你怎么敢那样说？在你心里，我就是那样的人？”盖勒特的话让阿不思气急反笑，“太可笑了。你得明白，我是那个最希望你能早日顺利完稿的人，然后你就可以——”

 

“那就如您所愿。”

 

他伸着手去够阿不思背后的门把手，一把拧开向外推，紧接着大跨步踏出去。

 

门砰地一声关上了。

 

这实在是任性妄为、不可理喻！真是好笑，真是幼稚。一个成年人竟然拿离家出走这一套来威胁我，也太把自己当回事了。阿不思气愤地想。我不会去找他的，最好别再回来了。这半个月来我真是受够了他这种莫名其妙的情绪波动。

 

他往窗外望去，天空阴沉沉的，近些日子的伦敦傍晚总是要下雨。他轻哼一声，解了围巾往浴室走去。

 

 

我很想你。

 

也许只有几秒，阿不思发誓方才他清晰地听见自己说着这句话，面容悲戚。他迷迷糊糊地望着电视机里有些模糊的画面，这才意识到自己刚才睡着了。他只穿着一件睡袍靠在沙发里，浑身有些冷，计划要看的电影才放了一半不到，桌上的酒也还没喝完。客厅熄了灯，窗台的帘子拉得很紧，一点光也透不进来。他隐约听见窗外的雷声。

 

托某位离家出走的作家的福，他倒是能难得享受个清静的周末夜晚。这一周他太累了，负责的好几位作家的截稿日都堆在一处，他在公司和印刷厂之间连轴转，追了好几份稿，结完这一位还有下一位，没完没了，一点喘息的时间都没留给他。

 

他把杯子里的红酒全都倒进喉咙里，又从面前的矮桌上摸来烟盒，点了一只烟，让苦味沉到舌根下面去。墙上的钟指着十一点，他捏着手机，犹豫许久才按下通话键，听着电话那头传来的忙音，这才想起来那位奥地利人平日里并不习惯用电子通讯设备，他气得把手机摔在地毯上。

 

他有什么好担心的呢。他仰着脸平躺在沙发上，有些好笑地想。一个成年人总不会在城市里迷路，即便迷了路也有的是办法回到家里。家。他反复咀嚼着这个词，心烦意乱。这大半个月说长不长说短不短，盖勒特·格林德沃声势浩大地闯了进来，在他的家里留下些奇怪的、乱糟糟的痕迹，更让人烦恼的是，这一切是经由他同意的——他竟然接受了那些听起来荒唐十足的建议。他看着被改造得面目全非的客厅，看着那一双写字台和桌上靠在一起的台灯，还有那些新买的后印象派风格的挂画，心想自己真是昏了头。

 

真是个天生的征服者。他懊恼地想。相较最初盖勒特在某个凄风冷雨日来到他家的时候，自己可谓是相当严苛，相当有原则，而这些天过去，他当初费尽心思认真拟定的规矩条款却都在盖勒特有意无意的影响下打了水漂，他宽容、甚至是纵容对方在自己家里的胡作非为，连一双钥匙都分了他一把，这间屋子里对方唯一还未涉足的区域可能也就只剩下他自己的那间卧室。

 

而他居然还在想念这一切的始作俑者——那人甚至只是离开了这间屋子不到六个小时，就让他想得要命。他甚至在梦里梦见了他。

 

他猛地吸了一口手里的烟，看着烟头明亮又熄灭，灰烬冷成棕黑色。事实上到现在，方才那股怒意早就消散得七七八八，如今他只是有些烦怨，甚至还有些担心——好吧，他是真的很担心这作家的行踪，毕竟外面像是下起雨了，而他印象里对方并没有带伞。故意不带伞，淋一身雨回来，又要感冒发烧，又十有八九要拖稿——天，太他妈糟糕了。这听起来的确是盖勒特·格林德沃能干出来的事。

 

然而，他真正在乎的就只是盖勒特手上的稿件吗？难道就没有别的吗？

 

阿不思仔细回忆起这些天相处的时刻，总归是甜蜜多过苦涩。实际上，他非常庆幸能够认识盖勒特。他们总是谈天说地，无所不言。在阿不思心里，他是知己，是绝佳的创作者，从某方面来讲也算是位好房客。要知道，自从他多年前搬进这里独住，向来是早出晚归，下了班也总是先去那间咖啡馆消遣，理由是那里总有甜点和暖气。以前他回来常是深夜，屋子里没有人，总是他开门又锁门，把所有灯一盏盏打开，再一盏盏关上，如今不仅每天回到家里都亮着灯，某人心情好的时候他还会有蛋糕吃——卖相虽不及外面的精致，但毕竟也是份意料之外的惊喜。

 

他不得不承认他习惯了对方的存在。习惯真是可怕的东西。

 

而如若不是他习惯了对方的胡作非为，又怎么会一再纵容。

 

但那只是习惯使然吗？

 

也许那都是有意为之啊。他想。这几周以来，面对这位对他而言有些特殊的男人，他有意靠近，还堂而皇之将其称作习惯；他太不坦诚，带着胆怯的念头探求，却又找来更多理由搪塞敷衍；念着对方的名字时不敢再继续想念，甚至不敢把那称之为爱。

 

其实他早就心知肚明。

 

他昏昏沉沉地盯着眼前的电视机，那是房间里唯一的光源；在画面中他看见巴黎，看见浮着云雾的辽阔天空，那和他之前所见过的有所不同，也许，正如盖勒特先前和他描述的那样，颜色是蓝色或青色的，或许，浅一些，再浅一些；他还看见象牙白色的漂亮桥梁，看见河流两岸的璀璨灯火，看见依偎在一处的温情恋人，看见电影里的女士说，梦里梦到的人，醒来时就该去见他*。

 

 

阿不思用了不到十分钟的时间穿戴整齐，他急匆匆走到门口的鞋柜旁，随意选了一双皮鞋套上，只留了门口的一盏灯，拿着伞和钥匙就出门去。

 

他刚推开门，准备撑开伞走下门口的台阶，抬眼就看见他心心念念的人站在不远处的马路对面。来者一身雨水地站在那里，气得他把手里拿着的雨伞径直扔在台阶下。对方见状快步跑了过来，却又在台阶跟前停下脚步，抬起头看着他。

 

这实在是个毫无美感的场景。阿不思想。他们都极其在乎外表，鲜少有这样狼狈不堪的时刻。而走到这一步，他要说什么呢？他能说什么呢？他当然有满腹套话去指责这无礼的客人吧——您没有权利擅自离开这里！至少，您没有交稿，还拿走了我的一支钢笔，并且连房租都没有结清！而我是您的编辑、您的房东，我有权利并且——

 

“你计划出门，总得先看看天气预报。”

 

盖勒特率先开口，语气依旧冷冰冰，“你瞧，外面很冷，下着很大的雨——你该带着伞吧，阿不思？这不是你的习惯吗？你们英国人不都这样吗？”

 

他瞥了一眼脚边倒着的伞，弯下腰去够伞把。又是这样！阿不思想。又是这样，对方总是有些冠冕堂皇的理由，一脸云淡风轻，倒显得他像是自作多情。

 

他走下几步夺走那把伞，没好气地又把它砸回了地上。

 

“你又有什么资格对我指手画脚？我不想带伞！您可以淋一身雨，难道我就不可以？……恕我直言，想遮雨或淋雨都是我的自由，你无权干涉，格林德沃先生！”

 

奥地利人有些怔住了。他愣在远处，“当然，邓布利多先生，是这样的。这的确是您的自由，”

 

盖勒特看起来浑身都湿透了，天知道先前他在这里站了多久。以往总是顶着那头乱翘卷发的他此刻显得发了蔫，气势消了大半，雨水贴着发梢和脖子流进衬衣领，阿不思看到他的喉结上下动了动，“所以呢？”

 

所以？阿不思哼了一声。

 

他深吸一口气，看向面前人明灭闪烁的眸子。明明近在咫尺，他却觉得怅然若失。在那一刻委屈和怨恼齐齐涌上心头，他竭力绷紧嘴角，雨水模糊了他的眼睛。

 

“你真是个混蛋。”他轻声骂道。

 

所以，要如何解释呢？要坦诚地对他说，是的，我爱你，我爱上你了——我爱你爱得发了疯。我渴望你的亲吻，欲求你那温柔的爱抚和慰藉。我要和你唇舌相抵肌肤相亲。这听起来荒谬至极，但事实的确如此。也许这一切早已发生，远在今日的争执之前，远在他们那些数不清的交谈之前，甚至更早，远在他们相遇之前，无从细究。会有这样的爱吗？单方面的、由文字而导致的一见钟情，他能够把这称作为爱吗？这足以被称作为爱吗？

 

终归还会再见，也没必要寒暄。纵使阿不思的内心有千言万语，然而，就像无数本小说里写的那样，就像无数部肥皂剧里演的那样，临近深夜，瓢泼大雨，心上人在眼前，他也只能纵容自己用五秒钟手足无措，继而皱起眉头板着脸、矫情莫名地抛出那个俗得不能再俗的问题：“你为什么要回来？”

 

“我为什么会回来？”

 

盖勒特走近了一步，阿不思能看见他的眼睛磷火似地燃烧着。

 

而他的确爱惨了这双眼睛。

 

“因为你在这里，你就在这里。”

 

他回答。

 

“……除了你身边，我无处可去。”

 

 

他们几乎是同时朝着对方走去，两人拥吻在一起。够了，这就够了。在唇齿相接的片刻，阿不思非常惊讶自己居然还有闲情逸致在感慨。语言的魅力是无穷尽的，你瞧，只言片语就能够撩拨人的心神，让人不顾一切地朝前走，如飞蛾扑火。在听到对方吐露心声的一霎那，阿不思能感受到有什么东西——像是玻璃或瓷器——被狠狠地摔在地上，碎片四处飞溅，锐利作响。而他甚至对这样顷刻的崩塌覆灭产生了非同一般的快感。

 

我一定是昏了头了。阿不思想。

 

 

无所事事的周末适合躺在床上磨蹭，更何况是下着雨的、无所事事的周末。英国人早就醒了，却累得连手指都挪不动，他闭着眼睛，任由枕边人搂着他，亲着他的脸，嘴里说着“你让我神魂颠倒”、“你真适合被疼爱”、“你好黏人”、“有没有人说过你像一只猫”诸如此类黏黏糊糊的话。对方看来心情好得很。

 

我在你眼里是什么呢，格林德沃先生？他哼哼着在盖勒特的怀里换了个姿势，问了这么一句。被提问的人稍微想了想，说，Le mec de ma vie*。

 

这自然能够引起阿不思的笑意。漂亮话谁都爱听，更何况是心上人说的漂亮话。“你是不是经常把突然想到的情话全都列在纸上，然后把它们在恰当的时候一一抛出去？”

 

“我在你心里就是这样的形象？”

 

“毕竟你是个作家，是故事的创作者，是艺术家——而艺术家往往都任性、自负，还浪漫到骨子里，”他睁开眼睛翻了个身，撑起胳膊望向身边人的眼里，“您真是太任性了，就像个孩子一样赌气，还拿类似‘我和手稿你救哪一个’这样十足无聊的问题威胁我……”

 

“我从没有想要威胁你，阿不思，那并不是我的意图。我只是——只是想问罢了，”

 

说完，盖勒特竟有些泄气地垂下了眼睛，耳朵尖发红。

 

“正如你所说的，这问题很愚蠢，而你知道我并不会做出那些事来。是的，我知道你懂我，而我也知道你绝不会允许这些事发生。但我仍然要问，因为我——我不明白，”他看起来非常懊恼，像是被天大的问题难住，“要说在文学和音乐上的共鸣，我们的确心意相通。何其有幸！但这一次不一样。正因为实在不明白，我才要问；正因为我不明白你是否真正在意我，所以我——”

 

“好吧，好吧。现在我想要对您的这两个问题进行补充作答了，所以请听我说。”

 

阿不思扬起另一只手，轻轻地抚摸着对方的脸。

 

“如果真的发生那样的悲剧，我绝对会为那些稿件大哭一场。因为那是故事，是文学，是未面世的艺术品，是理想的实体存在。我为它们流泪，不仅是惧怕失职，而是因为那对整个世界来说是一场损失，是对作者交付信任的辜负，”

 

他一字一句道，神情恳切，“您明白，我有多么爱故事——我对文学创作抱有偏执的、纯粹的爱和敬意。欣赏文学作品是幸福的，目睹它们的消逝是痛苦的，而不管那是谁的作品、谁的稿子，我都会为之心痛惋惜的。并且我相信您也一样。”

 

“至于您，好吧，起初我并不想承认这点。然而——是的，正如您所认为的那样，您在我心里始终特殊非常。……这一点我从未想过欺瞒。只不过您可能把它当作酒后胡言，抛之脑后了，但那的确是我的真心话没错，”看见盖勒特的眼睛里忽地亮起光，他笑着说下去，“是的，我说过的，我就在这里，我非常愿意为您——”

 

“别，”盖勒特急切地打断他，“别那样说，阿不思。你得明白，我从不想让你为我殉情，”

 

他牵过对方抚在自己脸上的手，把手指曲起来，放至唇边，深深地亲吻着，“我从不想让你为我殉情，”他重复了一遍，“因为我想和你白头偕老。”

 

这场景很难说不美好，尤其是身边躺着位眉目温柔的心上人，毛毯斜搭在肩头，神情闲适，笑得能让春雪消融，不免引人遐想。于是吐露心迹的作家先生再次徐徐开口，分外煽情：“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”

 

“如果你是指在风雨交加的伦敦看见某位醉醺醺的房客抱着一堆行李躺在自家门口，而他还不住地说‘我好冷’的那个夜晚，我想说，是的，那真是令人印象深刻。”

 

“我第一次见到你不是在伦敦，而是在巴黎，”

 

盖勒特成功地看到了面前人有些疑惑的神情，这使得他脸上飘着恶作剧得逞般的笑意。

 

“去年巴黎的书展，我被邀请去做演讲。事实上，我的法语很烂，如果不是提前背了稿子，我甚至连一句完整的句子也说不清楚。”

 

他清了清嗓子，开始回忆。

 

“然后我看到你的身影。你穿着一身暗紫色的西装，推门进来，整个礼堂都被你点亮了；当我在说话时，我看到你用那样柔软的眼神看着我，就那样看着。在那一刻我的心脏剧烈地跳动。像是有什么在狠狠地敲击着我的心灵，告诉我，有些相爱还未发生，却注定要难忘。”

 

他认真地描述着，眼里亮晶晶的，“那趟巴黎之旅行程很紧张，演讲一结束我就被塞进车里去赶下一场，但我满脑子都是你。……一路上那些人问我为什么总走神，我说，方才我看见我的爱人走进我的生命里。”

 

“说来很奇怪吧，我非常讨厌巴黎。可正是遇到了你，巴黎似乎就变得不那么恼人了。”

 

老天，可我当时可没看见你呀，阿不思有些哭笑不得。如果记忆没出错，当时的他刚休完假就收到邀约，清早匆忙坐上欧洲之星就迷迷糊糊睡了一路，到了巴黎像丢了魂似的，转了好几趟车才突然发现自己的眼镜连着眼镜盒都不知道落在了哪个不知名的车站里。他忧心忡忡赶到现场时，的确像是有某位作家在发表演讲，然而他并未在意，因为他非常着急，满心念着自己丢失了的那副眼镜。直到后来偶然接触并阅读了对方的作品，他才觉得这趟旅行还不算太糟。

 

“我才不信，哪有那么巧的事情。”

 

“千真万确，亲爱的。”

 

“你怎么确定那就是我？说不定是你看错了人。”

 

“你当时系着银灰色的领结。”盖勒特看起来胜券在握。

 

“即便这样，也不能说明什么，”阿不思有些着急地反驳，“毕竟我——”

 

“什么？”

 

毕竟，我还先看了你的书，而你当时甚至都不知道我姓甚名谁。阿不思想。这人真是争强好胜得很，连在这件事上都要抢占先机，倒显得自己才是那个不解风情、薄情寡义的人。太狡猾了，明明他也是对这人一见钟情的，他才是那个更先——

 

他回忆起之前那些欲说还休的情感流动和蠢乎乎的撩拨，不免感慨万千。

 

上帝或许是位作家，爱写些阴差阳错的故事，好教生活有些乐子，好教世人心怀爱意。

 

此刻提谁先动心谁先悟情倒是无关紧要了。“没什么，”阿不思改了口，双眼隐隐酸涩，“我只是觉得，您真是个十足矛盾的人。看起来目中无人，藐视一切，从不相信幼稚的美梦，实际却是个理想到极致的人，文字细腻而锋利，为人任性又敏感，偏执得很……”

 

“但你却因此爱我，”

 

看到面前人不自觉翘起的唇角，像是得到了某种明确的回应，盖勒特才继续说下去，语气雀跃，“你爱我。……哦，天呐，你是爱我的。”

 

“但这是不够的，远远不够，还不止这些，”他吸了吸鼻子，兴奋地抿着嘴唇摇头，眼里仍旧盛满了难以置信的欢喜，“仅仅向你回应‘我爱你’是不够的，那太庸俗了，也太过廉价了。我的爱，我要让世人都看到你的名字，我要在新书的扉页上写‘献给我心爱的阿不思·邓布利多先生’……”

 

“您的愿望就只有这些吗？这就是您的远大理想吗？”

 

“如您所见，远大理想仍在路上。不过就在前一秒我已经构思好了我的下一部作品，我决定书名就叫《你好，编辑先生(Hallo Herr Redakteur)》——”

 

阿不思忍笑坐起来，他迅速地拿起手边的枕头朝盖勒特的怀里扔，截断了那些听起来傻兮兮的甜言蜜语。他站起身，好策划展开更猛烈的攻击，床上的另外那位也很快地反应过来，朝他丢回一个枕头，加入了这场枕头大战。不幸的是床上的枕头数量并不足以填充两人的战力，他们只是玩闹了一会，盖勒特趁机搂住对方的腰又把他带回床里，怀里人仍不死心地挣动着，两人抱着在床上滚来滚去。

 

“好了，好了，停，”阿不思咯咯笑着，他竭尽全力抵住盖勒特试图把他翻身按在身下的胳膊，“算你赢了，格林德沃先生，我们都各退一步。现在你可以谈谈你的理想了，”

 

“我很想吻你，就现在。”盖勒特抚摸着他的脊背，得意洋洋地宣布着自己的愿望，眼里映着懒散的心满意足，“你知道的，在那个晚上，有那么一刻我是很想吻你的。”

 

他仰着头迎上去，被怀里人笑着偏头躲开了，说他是油嘴滑舌，亲吻只落在脸颊上。

 

他就势搂住阿不思，对方温顺地趴在他的怀里。

 

“有些事你永远都不明白。”他深吸一口气，轻声道。

 

“你不明白。……你会让我去畅想那些鲜活的未来，”他自顾自说着，声音有些发抖，半是兴奋半是感慨，像是要喜极而泣，“哦天，多么荒唐，我从没想过那些。我以前总想着这世界糟透了，一切都无药可救。但既然来了，那就大闹一场，某年某日死在别处，以相当戏剧性的方式离开，兴许也不错。我一直把这奉为人生信条，因为只有那样我才是自由的，我才是完全属于我自己的。”

 

“而你出现了，阿不思。当你走进我的世界后，我竟然会有那么一刻在想，哦天，过去的我都做了什么——我不该那样的。真的，我不该那样……”

 

“我能看到流动的火光。我很热，阿不思，”他说，“你快把我烧成灰烬了。”

 

 

他们安静地抱了一会，直到突然响起的电话铃声打断了这一切。阿不思就着拥抱的姿势伸手去够床头柜的座机，他按下通话键接听，不时应着，又抬手看看腕表，盖勒特有一下没一下地亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀。不一会他挂了电话，翻身起来，“别闹了，快起来吧，有人要来了——”

 

“什么，你还约了别人？”

 

阿不思叹了口气，没忍住在心里翻了个白眼，“紧急加班。同事之前和我说过周六有份稿子要看的，正是今天……我差点忘了这事。她马上就要到了，”

 

他站起身来套上睡袍，顺手收拾了昨晚乱丢了一地的衣物，又打开衣柜，“她可不知道你住在我家里，所以我想你得赶紧出门去——等着，我给你找两件衣服。”

 

“你该向她介绍我们的关系。”

 

“不，那不行，至少不是现在。”

 

“难道有个名叫盖勒特·格林德沃的作家男友是件很丢人的事？”盖勒特坐起身，有些不悦，“不会吧，阿不思，难道你、你这也太——”

 

“哦天，太令人感动了，您这会倒还记得自己是个作家了，”阿不思转过身看着他，一手扶着衣柜门，挑挑眉毛，“所以，你希望我怎么说呢，‘我负责的这位大名鼎鼎的作家威胁我要拖稿，所以万般无奈之下我和他睡了’？甚至还达成了共度一晚可以换来二十四小时的截稿死线宽限期之类的交易？”

 

“所以我会有多一天、甚至更长的宽限期吗？”

 

“不，想都别想。”

 

“听起来你还挺委屈，”盖勒特接过对方扔过来的衬衣，故作夸张地撇了撇嘴，一脸伤感，“真无情呢，邓布利多先生，”

 

“不敢当，格林德沃先生，您可别一副爱而不得深情辜负的模样。瞧吧，指不定明天我就能在您的新稿里瞥见我的大名——一个放纵又浪荡的英国男人，主角先生的一夜情对象，大白天好端端走在路上，莫名其妙就死于非命，凄凄惨惨，连尸体都被抛进泰晤士河里，”

 

阿不思把从衣柜里好不容易揪出来的西裤径直扔在盖勒特的身上，又去找围巾，“你们这些作家的套路和手段我还不清楚？为了截稿死线，到最后破罐子破摔了什么都敢写，没一句话能信。作家啊，作家，故事编得巧，情伤少不了；套话说得妙，五年买城堡。”

 

这番发言惹得盖勒特大笑起来，他笑着又倒回枕头里，“别笑了，套上这些衣服，带上你的书你的笔你的稿子你的人到那间咖啡馆去，好好写作吧，”阿不思伸手把他拽起来，露出一个调皮的笑容，“你该认得路的呀，我的小作家。”

 

门铃在十分钟后准时响起。飞速收拾妥当的阿不思打开门，笑着把米勒娃迎进来让她先到客厅坐坐，又转身去书房拿眼镜和纸笔。等他拿着东西回到客厅，看见盖勒特神情自然地在和来访者打招呼。而当对方朝他们两人投来有些玩味的目光时，盖勒特只说他这就要出门去，刚才是来送新的稿子，顺带归还借走的钢笔。他说得一脸真切，面不改色心不跳。一切都十分完美，看起来毫无破绽。阿不思在心里松了口气。

 

“您太客气了，送个稿子还劳烦您亲自跑一趟。”

 

“毕竟是邓布利多先生，我不敢怠慢。”作家回得很灿烂。

 

“我有一封信给你，希望你能尽快读一读。”他有些暧昧地塞给阿不思一个信封，“昨晚写的，里面装着我的心。”

 

他朝阿不思露出一个微笑，紧接着得体地向他们告别。“哇哦，他真是。”阿不思看着他扬长而去的背影，听见女人意犹未尽地感慨。

 

他拆开手里的信，上面是非常熟悉的字体：

 

 

“阿不思·邓布利多先生，我现在坐在海德公园的长凳上给您写信。我看到一只灰色的猫，它冲我喵喵叫着，看起来饥肠辘辘，想要我给它些什么。但我手边没有食物，只有这一支笔和这一张纸，这些都是您的，我无权把它们给这小东西。

 

如您所见，我习惯通过文字来描绘我的思想。大部分读者们崇拜我的文字，少数读者不喜欢我的故事，却也不得不承认我在文学方面的天赋。这使我感到快乐。我始终认为写作是一场博弈，而我要影响我的读者，我要看他们为此痴迷，甚至流下热泪，看他们匍匐在我的脚下，表达对那些文字的欲罢不能。

 

但我并不会为了爱或恨去写作，我只是为了我自己而写作的。说到底，我追寻的是真理和自由。我的大部分灵感来源于死亡。是的，我想握住死亡，并且从中攫取我需要的东西。作一个不恰当的比喻，我想成为死亡的主人。要知道天堂或地狱（Himmel oder Hölle）不代表终止，真理和自由是超越这一切的存在。我热衷触摸“危险”的事物，并且我不害怕终有一日去到天堂或地狱，因为它们都不会收留我。无路可退，我便无坚不摧。我一向认为在这个世上我无所畏惧。

 

然而这世上并不是所有生物都对一切无所畏惧。譬如这只小猫，它畏惧饥饿和寒冷。有一位女士弯下腰来给它喂了一些肉，我只能看到她的高跟皮靴和手套，看不到她的眼睛。我想，如果是您，一定会冒雪抱着纸盒和毛绒毯子过来，把这可怜的小东西安顿好，然后喂它水和食物。即便无法保证它能度过这个漫长的冬天，但至少在这一刻您能够让它感受到温暖，让它无所畏惧。

 

是的，您正是那样温柔的人。您聪明又有趣。您才华横溢，有着不羁的诗情。我喜欢你的敏锐和直觉，准确来说是非常喜欢。你自律至极，并且能够秉持原则。你能看见我的美梦，明白我心游万仞的癫狂。我明白你在影响我，但你是那样温和、平静，让人无力拒绝。我无法确认你是否爱我。这让我非常懊恼。

 

这样的懊恼让我有些陌生，甚至让我感到心惊。因为我首先是不爱的，但我却会因为你不爱我而懊恼。

 

我鲜少说“我爱”。总有人问我“你究竟爱什么”，我说我不爱。我如何判断和描述爱呢？爱是烧起来的感觉吗？而燃烧的物件总有熄灭的一日。许多人都认为爱情是神秘又美妙的存在，芸芸众生被它浪漫的表象所欺骗，心甘情愿深陷泥潭里，为之所累，并还像个受虐狂一般将之歌颂为被爱的甜蜜和苦楚。他们错得离谱，因为爱情的本质是鲜血淋漓的占有。我并不愿意你我走到那一步，那会使得我们都不如以往快活，因而首先我该是不爱你的。但不可否认的是，我十分在意你，你是我唯一在意的读者。如果可以，我希望你永远是我的第一位读者。不仅如此，我还要和你一起喝咖啡、看歌剧，我要带你去滑雪，我要和你跳舞。这好像已经成为一种偏执的占有。因而我的立论不攻自破了。

 

我要承认，我的确是个偏执狂：我自大又无礼，还试图支配你的生活。我竟敢妄断你是否爱我，并且自私地希望你的确爱我。我要是明白如何不爱你就好了。

 

G·格林德沃”

 

 

阿不思飞快地把这封信反复读了三遍，他再也无法做到像往常那样理智地解读对方文字中的分句和插入语，剖析那些怪诞有趣的手法和变幻多端的行文，嘴角止不住上扬，“请等一会，我想起来件急事，必须现在和他说说。”他抬起头，面带歉意地朝着米勒娃说道。

 

他快步跑到门前，推开门扶着栏杆朝远处看，发觉自己还能望见奥地利人仍未走远的潇洒背影。对方穿着件完全不合身的白衬衣和西装背带裤，揉着一头乱发，挎着两个纸板和笔记本，看起来像个在伦敦街头采风的画家。

 

于是他急忙唤：“盖勒特！”

 

对方应声回头，见是他立即三步并作两步往回走，站定在台阶下仰头看他。

 

“我真抱歉，”他捏着信，万分真挚道。

 

盖勒特欣喜地看着他，就像看着一件奇世珍宝。他跨上一级台阶凑近了些，阿不思能看见他那双湛蓝的眼睛和薄削的唇，脸颊瘦些，金子般灿烂的头发搭在肩上。恍惚间他想起在许多年前的深冬曾去过的因斯布鲁克，翻过终年覆雪的山峦，苍翠的林木间闪亮着的是积雪，金色的阳光透过云层丝丝缕缕洒下去，底下是一望无际的、深蓝色的冰。冰面之下流动着春天，和之死靡它的爱情。

 

“非常感谢您的款待，邓布利多先生。定稿我会尽快交给您的。”

 

他往阿不思身后虚扫了一眼，有意提高了声音喊。说罢，他的脸突然红了。作家的神情难得如此柔和，再凭他这副英俊神气模样，饶是爱神见着也得头脑发昏。

 

可不正是这样。阿不思忍不住笑了。可不是心醉神迷，要昏头了么。

 

他伸手拽住对方的领口，用力地吻了他一下。

 

“下午三点，记得回来签收一下新买的红酒柜。”

 

在接吻的间隙，作家先生听见他的编辑这样轻声嘱咐着。

 

 

END

 

*

[1]盖哥应该是把I will get a Melange/Ich bekomme eine Melange（我要一杯梅兰锡）说混了，bekomme和become的发音很像，邓老师是故意说错了逗他的；

[2]歌词来自France Gall-《Résiste》；

[3]出自电影《新桥恋人》；

[4]直译：the man of my life


End file.
